


Painted Black

by starplatinuum



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, No Plot, just soft husbands being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starplatinuum/pseuds/starplatinuum
Summary: Aziraphale does something unusal for Crowley. And the demon loves it.





	Painted Black

Tempting was a demon’s job. No arguing about that. Angels are the good guys, right? They wouldn’t tempt anyone to do anything. Much less make someone do something.

Well, all angels except one. One named Aziraphale.

“Stop moving, dear, you’ll smudge it.” The angel said. Crowley scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Remind me again, angel, why did I agree to this?” he asked. When Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer, the demon said, “It was a rhetorical question.”

“Oh,” was all that the angel said. They were sitting by a small, wooden table in the flat, and the smell of tea was mixing with the faint, but unmistakable smell of nail polish. Crowley looked at his hand again. Aziraphale had just started painting his nails, but he was already done with his left hand.

“Okay, now give me your right hand,” he said. He was so focused and serious about this, it was adorable. A small smile tugged at the corner of the demon’s mouth. “We’ll wait until it dries and then I’ll put on a second layer.”

Crowley frowned. “A second layer? Why?”

“Oh, for many reasons. To make the polish more visible, and to make it more durable, for starters. Crowley, for the love of – stop moving!”

The demon laughed. He wasn’t really moving, just… squirming in his seat a little. It’s not like the chair was exactly what you’d call comfortable.

“I don’t understand, Angel,” Crowley said, looking at his finished hand. It wasn’t as bad as he expected. “Why not just miracle them painted? Would’ve saved you trouble.”

“Well, yes, but it’s not as fun,” Aziraphale answered as a warm smile curved his lips. “What I don’t understand is why you chose black, of all the colors available.”

“Eh, you and your weird definition of fun” Crowley sighed. “And I chose black because I always wear black. I’m a demon, what other color I could chose?”

“I don’t know” Aziraphale shrugged, never tearing his eyes away from Crowley’s hand. His touch was incredibly gentle, you could barely feel it. “Maybe dark red?”

Crowley shrugged, looking back at his hand. Well, dark red would look nice.

“Where did you learn to paint nails, anyway?” Crowley asked. “You know a lot about it.”

The angel scoffed, looking up at the demon with a slightly offended expression. “Well of course I know how to paint nails, I’m not an animal.”

Crowley shrugged, looking at Aziraphale. He could watch him work for hours, doesn’t matter what was he doing.

Truth is, the only reason he actually agreed to get his nails done was that he knew it would make the angel happy. And he’d do anything to see Aziraphale smile, even dumb, mundane things such as this. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the angel. He looked so beautiful: the way his nose wrinkled as he frowned, and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. The way he had a habit of putting his tongue out when he was focused, and how gentle he was with whatever he held in his hands.

Aziraphale’s voice was what brought him back to reality.

“I suppose we’re done, my dear,” he said. “How do you like it?”

Crowley looked at his shiny black nails. He struggled to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks when he said,

“I… love it.”

“You’re most welcome, my dear. No need to thank me.”

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face leaning across the table and planted a long, meaningful kiss to the angel’s lips. He tensed up at first, caught off guard, but relaxed after a split second. When they pulled away he noticed a tiny hint of blush on Aziraphale’s cheeks.

He probably would never admit it, but Crowley has never met anyone like Aziraphale. Nobody who was even a tiny bit like him. So maybe tempting was supposed to be a demon’s job, but when you’re being tempted by an angel like Aziraphale, you’d do just about anything.


End file.
